


Almost Queen

by EcoLumberjack



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Kinda?, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcoLumberjack/pseuds/EcoLumberjack
Summary: Medieval AU located where today is Ireland.Also, Lena is part of the royal family.Alex might have beaten a viking or two, who's counting?





	Almost Queen

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'd like to say I don't know a single thing in Irish, so google and a dictionary were really a thing here.  
> If you're reading this and speak Irish, feel free to come yell at me if i got anything wrong. 
> 
> I also highly recommend that you give a quick read on the word list bellow. It will help to know what's going on.
> 
> 1 Banphrionsa = Princess  
> 2 Lochlannach - Vikings  
> 3 Mo Bhanríon = My Queen  
> 4 Cailín aimsire = Maid  
> 5 Lochlannach Marfóir = Viking Slayer  
> 6 Rí = King  
> 7 Máthair = Mother  
> 8 A stór = my darling  
> 9 Bhanríon = Queen  
> 10 Leannán = lover  
> 11 Mo grá = my love  
> Alastar = Alexandra  
> Alec = Alex

_Banphrionsa_ ¹ Lena gazed out of the window, observing all the land in front of her. She was in her chambers at one of the high floors of the castle. The kingdom wasn’t in its best shape, what with all those _Lochlannach_ _²_ attacks. 

“Are you sure about that plan, _mo bhanríon_ ³?” _Cailín aimsire_ ⁴ Alastar, an ordinary woman at first sight with shoulder length reddish hair, inquired.

“Are you starting to doubt me now?” The Princess challenged.

“Never, _mo bhanríon_ ³. I’ll always follow you, your grace.” Alastar replied, looking at the ground.

“There’s no one here to hear us, you can stop this act.” The monarch stated.

“There is no act. I’ll follow your every step in any direction your judgment sees fit, _mo bhanríon_ ³.” Alastar declared as she took a step closer.

“I’m not the queen yet.” The statement was cold and bitter. 

“Your grace was already the Queen to me since the first time we met.” Alastar professed in a low tone.

“Your life is so unfair… I don’t feel like I can let it stand for another second. You’re better than all those insufferable man waving around their swords like fools. You’re the _Lochlannach Marfóir_ ⁵ for God’s sake!” The pale woman turned around to stare at Alastar.

“And yet no one have that knowledge besides you, _mo bhanríon_ ³. Not a single soul in this land would believe a single woman was responsible from beating those _lochlannach_ ² away.” She tried to placate her Queen’s outburst. 

“That can’t stand. And that’s why we will progress with the plan. If that’s also still of your liking, of course.” Lena added. 

“Lena… ” Alastar sighed and approached the other woman. “It would be my utmost honor to marry you. I just don’t wish to put you in harm’s way.” She tried to explain as she moved a lock of hair behind Lena’s ear. 

“Then we will proceed. The _Rí_ ⁶ have been dead for years. _Máthair_ ⁷ will fall soon enough.” The princess almost spited the last part. “ You, _a stór_ ⁸, will stop hiding that knife under those clothes. You will walk proud with your armor and your sword. You, will reclaim your title, _Lochlannach Marfóir_ ⁵, and with me by your side, we will become the _Bhanríon_ ⁹ and _Rí_ ⁶ of this kingdom.” She proclaimed while holding her _leannán_ ’s¹⁰ face gently.

“I would walk to the depths of hell for you, mo grá¹¹. To stand beside you and be able to love you… to have a life with you… It sounds like a dream.” Alastar murmured before kissing her queen kindly. 

“ You, Alastar, have always been the ruler of the kingdom inside my heart.” 

Two weeks from there, The _Lochlannach Marfóir_ ⁵ made their appearance wearing a grey tunic with their sword firmly attached to their belt and sporting a short chopped reddish hair. In a month, their wedding was being held in front of all kingdom. 

On their first speech to their people, _Rí_ ⁶ Alec and _Bhanríon_ ⁹ Lena stood side by side, wearing crowns carved in wood and stone commissioned to a local artisan. They ordered the other crowns to be melted and their gold reverted to a fund used in the reconstruction of the kingdom. 

It was the first small step for all the changes the couple would make along the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Banphrionsa = Princess  
> 2 Lochlannach - Vikings  
> 3 Mo Bhanríon = My Queen  
> 4 Cailín aimsire = Maid  
> 5 Lochlannach Marfóir = Viking Slayer  
> 6 Rí = King  
> 7 Máthair = Mother  
> 8 A stór = my darling  
> 9 Bhanríon = Queen  
> 10 Leannán = lover  
> 11 Mo grá = my love  
> Alastar = Alexandra  
> Alec = Alex 
> 
> What do you think?  
> Loved? Hated? Don't even want to talk about it?


End file.
